Changing Fate
by Blinkuda
Summary: Several months have passed since the Heavenly Host incident. The death of their beloved friends are just a memory for the two who survived, Ayumi and Naomi. Feeling guilty about bringing up this "Sachiko Ever After Charm." Ayumi finds a way to bring them all back but at what consequences will happen by using a forbidden book that shouldn't be use at all. SeikoxNaomi YoshikixAyumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after Tortured Souls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. **

Several months have passed since the Heavenly Host incident. The death of their beloved friends are just a memory for the two who survived, Ayumi and Naomi. Feeling guilty about bringing up this "Sachiko Ever After Charm." Ayumi finds a way to bring them all back but at what consequences will happen by using a forbidden book that shouldn't be use at all.

Morning came rising up, Naomi had bags under her eyes. There were no signs of any sleep, like usual Naomi looked at her phone and read over Seiko's messages again until she started to tear up. Until she had no tears to shed anymore Noami thought to herself, _"I know you're real, you have to be here still." _Naomi went straight out the door without even acknowledging her mothers presence in the kitchen. Noami's mother only wanted to help her but only made things worse with these test and pills, which made the downhill of Naomi's depression increase as she kept on telling her daughter that Seiko did not existed in her class. While slowly walking to school, Ayumi stopped Naomi and pulled her into an ally.

"Naomi..." Looking at her friends motionless face made Ayumi certain that she will set things right again.

"I think I found a way to bring our friends back..." Ayumi said in a low whisper.

"Don't be stupid! How can we bring them back here with us!? Everyone thinks we're crazy!" Naomi said frustratedly.

Ayumi holds Noami's arm, "We have to at least try. Do you ever want to see them again?" Ayumi questioned.

Naomi thought to herself, _"I need to see her! I got to let her know that I will always be with her."_

"I do... But Ayumi how is that even possible?" Naomi said looking at Ayumi.

"I'll show you... Come on." Ayumi said walking away.

While heading to their destination point, Ayumi and Naomi were given off stares and whispers from the people who walked by or those who were just standing there. They had headed to the forest and there was a old rusty shed that was barely standing.

"Are you sure this is the right place...?" Naomi said cautiously.

"Yes." Ayumi said calmly.

Once inside the shed Naomi saw a somewhat ritual setup. There was a backwards red star in the middle of the room with six paper dolls lying on the star with three paper dolls on top and three paper dolls on the bottom by each other in a vertical line. Ayumi tooked the pictures of their friends blank faces and set one on each paper doll.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naomi said faintedly.

"Naomi just have some faith... At least we would know that we had tryed if this ritual or spell doesn't work." Ayumi said looking down at the setup.

_She's right i need to believe in her..._

With that being said, Ayumi grabbed the book and opened it up to the right page to preform this forbidden magic. While sitting down Naomi saw her friend say the words that were in the book. Feeling every tension build up inside herself, Naomi grabbed her knees tight while closing her eyes. Only hoping for the ritual to work so she can see everybody again, especially Seiko the most. After countless hours Ayumi said the last words and then turned to Naomi to say something to her, but everything went black for the both of them.

"Hello?" Naomi turned around and saw six of her friends there, looking emotionless all except Seiko who just smiled and laughed.

"Seiko!" Naomi said cheerfully.

_It's been so long since I have seen her face, her smile, her eyes, everything! I stepped forward to hug Seiko but every single step I take she was getting pulled back away from me. Then I noticed the noose around her neck, I kept running and running but Seiko was getting pulled into the light and she just vanished. _

"Seiko...! Sei... ko... Don't go again, please... I love you..." Naomi broken down into tears seeing her bestfriend gone once again.

Naomi looked back and saw that her other five friends are still there.

_How am I so close to them? I was just running not so long ago. This has to be a dream! _

She looked at her friends for awhile but soon Mayu's body got pushed with a force so hard it sended her into the light. Naomi felt an unease feeling inside her stomach as she viewed the horrifying scenes that were happening to the others as well. One by one each were blown off into the light. Yoshiki's face getting blown to pieaces as smoke arised from his face. Yuka getting pulled away while screaming out for her Oni-Chan. Satoshi getting split in half down to his stomach. Morishige shot in the mouth and Miss Yui getting crushed.

"Make it stop...! Make this nightmare end..." Naomi sobbed while witnessing these cruel fatalities that had happened to each of her friends.

Naomi felt a cold hand on her shoulder, it was Seiko.

"Stop this fate from happening Naomi." Seiko said smiling down at Naomi as she slowly faded away from her sight.

"No...! Wait! Please Seiko..." Naomi sobbed and soon the light caught up to her spot, which was burning the bones underneath her skin until the atmosphere was nothing but light.

Naomi gasped for air as she got up from a terrifying vivified nightmare, but her surroundings were different. She wasn't inside of an rusty shed anymore only in her room.

Hearing the doorbell ringed, Naomi got up and got ready.

_"Something isn't right... Where's all the spam messages Seiko sent me? It has to be on my phone still."_ Naomi thought to herself as she scrolled down through her phone.

"What it can't be...?" Naomi looked at her calendar, it was a day after the festival which was only yesterday.

While frantically scanning over her pictures all of her friends were there. Their weren't any black faces covering them. Soon a voice was heard down below the stairs it was Noami's mother calling her to get down here.

"Naomi your friend Seiko is waiting for you." Naomi 's mother called out from the steps.

_I felt my heart skipped a beat as my mother said Seiko's name. She is real! I have to see her again, I need to hear that voice and most of all tell her how I feel. Just for once please don't be another dream._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_Only you remember..._

_The dream still lingers in my head... Replaying what Kishinuma said to me felt important. I don't know... But something about that dream feels like a warning, seeing all of them getting massacre one after the other made me want to lose my mind. What kind of maniac dreams about that... Unless it was part of the ritual in the book. I looked around my surroundings until my vision was clear enough to get up off the floor. I notice Naomi isn't here... I don't see any sight of her with me inside the shed at all, but I did noticed that the pictures on each paper doll revealed my friends faces as if it was proof that they'd actually existed again. I felt relieved, but I need to find Naomi to know if she made it with me or not... And if she experienced the same horrible dream I had to go through. Better yet if she remembers what happened in Heavenly Host still..._

With no time to lose Ayumi can only think of Naomi being at her house, so she made her way out of the shed. The one thing Ayumi failed to notice was that one of the paper dolls were burning slowly like time was ticking away.

_She's waiting down there for me! _

Naomi went down the stairs and literally jumped on her best friend when she saw Seiko in her sight. Seiko was caught off guard by Naomi's reaction but she didn't mind at all.

_So soft... I can lay here forever with her on top of me..._

"Naomi...! Are you wearing a thong...?" Her mother questioned while sipping her cup of coffee and also reading a newspaper.

Naomi quickly pulled her skirt down that flew up when she tackled Seiko for a hug.

"Nnn-no Mom...!" Naomi said feeling embarrassed.

Naomi looked over to Seiko and saw that she had a major nosebleed.

"Seiko are you okay...? I got some tissues with me if you need some." Naomi offered.

"No I'm fine... I-ah... Um... I think I'm gonna wait outside for you Naomi." Seiko said dreamlessly walking outside with perverted thoughts inside her head.

"Naomi you should know by now, what's going on now a days and especially with boys." Naomi's mother said as she continue reading her newspaper.

"Mother I know, I know..." Naomi headed out the door and saw that Seiko's nosebleed apparently stopped.

"Ooooooh...! Naomi I see that you're trying to impress Mochida-Kun." Seiko smirked.

"Seiko... I'm not trying to impress him. I don't even like him... I thought I did but I just don't have the tiniest feelings for him." Naomi said with a clear look.

"Oh come on Naomi...! I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. You can't deny it!" Seiko said pointing out the obvious.

"But I like someone else though... Someone I thought I would never be with... But I relies how special this person is truly dear to me." Naomi said trying to let the words out of her mouth.

"Well Naomi... Who is this other guy that caught your heart?" Seiko tried to keep a straight face on but she knew it wasn't her by any chance.

_It's now or never..._

"It's someone who has always been by my side an-and made me laugh... when I was in the saddest state I've ever been..." Naomi said smiling at the thought.

"I guess this guy was really sweet to you then." Seiko smiled at Naomi.

_Huh... I guess this mystery guy beat me to it..._

"Yes... She was very sweet and also thoughtful..." Naomi said shyly.

_Did Naomi just said she or did I misheard that...?_

"She is also... My best friend standing in front of me... Named Seiko Shinohara, the girl I'm deeply in love with..." Naomi said flustered as she looked into her eyes to see a disbelieved Seiko.

When Naomi finished saying her last words she gives Seiko a kiss on the lips deeply then ends it but Seiko soon returns the kiss back to Naomi. Gasping for air Seiko looked into Naomi's eyes.

"Naomi... I love you too." Seiko said while she was about to give her another kiss but was interrupted by a cough close by. It was the Class rep who looked around and was kicking the ground.

_Awe man! Way to ruin a perfect moment Ayumi..._

"Am I interrupting something?" Ayumi asked awkwardly.

"Nope! Not at all. Um... Naomi I'll see you in class." Seiko said quickly giving Naomi a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping her way to school.

"Well... I see you finally notice after all these years." Ayumi said.

"Ayumi it worked after all!" Naomi said smiling.

"Oh good...! You do still remember Naomi... But did you have a strange dream by any chance? You know when I was done with the spell." Ayumi asked.

"Now that I think about it... Yes I did but it was horrible..." Naomi said while thinking of Seiko getting pulled by the rope.

"Tell me what you've saw in that dream of yours. I need to know if it was similar to mine." Ayumi said curiously.

Naomi started telling Ayumi in very specific details how she saw everybody and how one after one were each getting brutally murdered.

"Then I saw Seiko... She had her hand on my shoulder and told me to stop this fate from happening." Naomi said trying to hold back her tears.

"Naomi I had the same dream too... But I saw Kishinuma... And he told me only I remember, as if we're the only ones Naomi that have to keep the memories of the school." Ayumi said remembering as Yoshiki face blew up in ashes covering Ayumi with his blood as she just screamed in terror as soon as Yoshiki said his message to her.

"Why can't we forget it...!? I don't want to feel the paranoia every night thinking that I might lose her again... It's over, right Ayumi...? We don't have to worry about them anymore being in danger right...?" Naomi said pleading for an answer.

"I... I'm not sure about that Naomi... Something is telling me that we should look out for all of our friends. At least when we know that their safe." Ayumi's face darkened.

"Why wouldn't they be okay? Ayumi you did the spell right... Not that I know anything of it, but we shouldn't worry!" Naomi said freaking out.

"Naomi...! Why else would we have that dream? It's obvious that it meant something. Seiko and Kishinuma told us something in short words, which could lead on to very dangerous consequences later on." Ayumi said trying to think of a solution.

"Why didn't you tell me something like this could happen!" Naomi said in a angry tone.

"Naomi I wanted to make you happy again... and so that we can see all our friends again... I wanted to make things right again." Ayumi said.

"Make things right again...? How can you! We don't even know if they could all die again... I don't want to see them die again and relive the pass!" Naomi said as her tears streamed down her face.

"Naomi please... They can't know, Kishinuma told me only we remember. And we should keep what Seiko said in mind also, but for now let's enjoy the moments we have now... And later on we will figure this out and stop whatever we have to stop." Ayumi said trying to assure Naomi.

"Okay... But I don't think we have much time..." Naomi said trying to cheer up slightly.

The two girls headed to their school Kisaragi Academy. Arriving late to their class 2-9, Ayumi and Naomi saw all of their friends except Mayu.

"Where's Mayu?" Ayumi asked Miss Yui.

"Don't you remember Shinozaki...? Suzumoto's last day here at this school was yesterday, the day of the festival." Miss Yui said while the whole class stared at them.

"Oh... Sorry Miss Yui I kind of forgot and sorry for me and Naomi for being late..." Ayumi said nervously as she had all eyes on her.

"That's okay... Just promise me that you two won't be late again or you will both have to stay after class." Miss Yui stated clearly.

"Yes Miss Yui." Ayumi and Naomi both said and went to their seats.

_I looked around me, it felt weird seeing the familiar faces of my friends. I wonder if the dream I encounter would happen to them... Seeing them getting killed but in reality. This whole thing has been in my head over and over again. Only I remember and changing fate makes me want to question that the fate we're suppose to prevent is our friends deaths if so how am I suppose to know whose life is on the line next..._

Ayumi's thoughts were soon gone as the bell for lunch went off.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_Think! Their must be someway..._

"Ayumi are you okay?" Naomi whispered.

Ayumi once again got pulled out of her thoughts. Ayumi noticed their little group conservation going on when she heard Mayu's name mentioned.

"So it's settle then. Mayu is going to hang out with all of us tomorrow." Morishige said pushing his glasses up.

"Awwwwe! It's only been a day and you miss her that much!" Seiko called out.

"Shinohara it was only a promise that I had to keep." Morishige said causally.

"Okay...! But that's still adorable though..." Seiko signed.

"What time exactly?" I asked

"Didn't you listen Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said.

"Obliviously not." I glared at Kishinuma.

"We're going to meet up at the mall in the afternoon." Satoshi said.

"Yes and Mayu's mom is going to drive her all the way here, their should be no problem with that." Morishige said.

_Yeah no problem... _

Ayumi thoughts soon drifted off to the dream she had again. Ayumi gasped when see saw Mayu getting pushed by a force so hard. Ayumi got up from her seat and headed out of the lunch area, leaving everybody with confused faces except Naomi.

"I think I'll check on her to see if she's okay..." Naomi said about to get up from her seat.

"No I'll go see what's up with Shinozaki." Yoshiki offered.

_Stop! There's no way it could happen... But if it does it's all my fault... I just want to hit something or just scream!_

Ayumi took out all of her anger out on a vending machine that was close by and it luckily dropped a candy bar.

"Hey Shinozaki? You alright...?" Yoshiki said looking at Ayumi who seemed very stressed out.

"You have a spot on the back of your skirt." Yoshiki noticed.

"What!? You perv...!" Ayumi said trying to look at her behind.

_This feels familiar... Oh right, but at least this time I have my gym bag with me..._

"Augggh!" Ayumi stomped her way off to the bathroom before she did that she grabbed her free candy bar.

_Huh... No wonder she was moody..._

Yoshiki went back to the tables and saw that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an explanation.

"So... what's with her?" Satoshi uttered out.

"Oh just nothing... Just a "monthly thing" that's pretty much it." Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma...! You don't say that." Seiko laughed.

"I agree with Shinohara." Morishige said.

"What!? I'm supposed to lie then?" Yoshiki said lost.

"Yes." Naomi answered.

"I swear girls are so complicated..." Yoshiki complained.

"Hey Seiko I'm gonna check on Ayumi." Naomi whispered.

"Okay Naomi but if you're not here on time with dat ass of yours, you better watch out in P.E. Hehehe." Seiko said giving Naomi a goodbye kiss on the lips.

Yoshiki spit out his water he was drinking.

"I knew you got it in you to confess Shinohara!" Yoshiki cheered.

_And here I thought Seiko would tell everyone but I guess not..._

"Actually I did Kishinuma." Naomi smiled.

"Wow... the densest person out of the whole universe did. I'm amazed, congrats Naomi for not being oblivious anymore." Yoshiki said sarcastically.

"I am not dense!" I shouted.

"You're right, not anymore that is." Yoshiki said.

"Well congratulation you two." Satoshi said not feeling heartbroken at all.

"Yes congrats." Morishige added in.

"Thanks guys." With that being said I headed to the girl's bathroom.

Ayumi only looked at the mirror for mere minutes when Naomi headed inside the bathroom.

"Ayumi what happened back there? Why did you walked away like that..." Naomi said worried.

"I-I ah... Thought about the dream... Come on let's talk somewhere else more private." Ayumi suggested.

"Right..." Naomi agreed.

Both of the girls walked outside of the school and went by the dumpsters. Before Ayumi could say a word she looked around to make sure no one was near by.

"Well I saw Mayu an-and well um... I should spare the details since you know what already happens next..." Ayumi's face darkened.

"You can't be serious..." Naomi said shocked.

"To be honest... I don't know if it's going to happen, and who knows if it's her first..." Ayumi said looking at the ground.

"Don't say that... Damn it Ayumi...!" Naomi banged her hands against the dumpster in anger.

"Naomi it was just a thought... It can't possibly happen." Ayumi said trying to believe it also.

"How do you explain the dream we had then!?" Naomi said in confusion.

"I don't know, but let's just wait until tomorrow..." Ayumi suggested.

"Waiting... Wait till one of our friends die...!?" Naomi said crazily.

"Naomi we can't be sure on that... Just promise me to stay calm. Like I said before I'll try to figure this out." Ayumi pleaded.

"How can I be calm...? Knowing that one of my friends might die..." Naomi said sadly.

The lunch bell went off and Naomi took the first step walking away with out saying anything else.

**Gym Class**

_Thoughts begun to swarm inside my head, I know I shouldn't be hard on Ayumi... But how can I not be angry... I have to be strong for Seiko, I can't fail her again._

"Naomi...! Guess what! We're playing dodgeball." Seiko said excitedly.

"Oh, we are..." Naomi said disappointed.

_My least favorite activity..._

"Don't worry Naomi I'll protect you from all those balls!" Seiko said cheerfully.

"Pshhh... no one can dodge my balls, you're lucky that you are in my team." Yoshiki bluffed.

"Yeah... a delinquent like you should be an expert at this stuff." Ayumi said.

_Good thing Satoshi is on the other team. I'll show Shinozaki that I'm better._

"Well I'm going to go to the library." Ayumi said ruining Yoshiki's plan.

"What? You can't go Shinozaki." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah! You're going to miss Kishinuma get dominated by balls!" Seiko smirked.

"Hey!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Sorry guys already asked the gym teacher if I can go." Ayumi shrugged.

_So much for trying to impress her..._

Ayumi went off to the girl's locker room to change back to her regular school uniform and walked out of the gym just in time before the game started. Ayumi glanced back through the gym windows and smiled at the sight she was seeing. Yoshiki actually getting teamed up on and Seiko going super sane on a kid who threw a ball at Naomi. It made Ayumi happy seeing her friends having fun but soon turned into sadness as she imagine them dead like in her dream she had.

**Library **

_I must know if the charm is still their on the site... I know it won't help with anything but I wonder if anything else changed..._

Ayumi used one of the available computers in the library to browse on the internet.

_Strange... "Sachiko Ever After Charm" is not on Naho's blog. It can't be... She killed her Sensi and then herself? That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't the charm still be there though...? Unless this is a different outcome of the world. I looked up the other students that I remembered when I saw their ID names, mostly all of the students I looked up are dead by so called accidents... I guess fate never changes, no matter how hard you try... But I have to try and stop it! If me and Naomi were shown that dream for a reason. Then it's to change their destiny. I have to tell Naomi but I don't want her to overreact that they are going to die..._

**Gym **

"See I told you I was going to protect you!" Seiko smiled.

"Seiko throwing a ball over countless times at a kid who threw it so soft at Naomi is what you call protecting, then you're a pyshco." Yoshiki pointed out.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking so called ball master." Satoshi joined in the little group.

"I was only trying to impress someone." Yoshiki huffed.

"Seiko, Naomi." Morishige called out.

"Yes?" Naomi asked.

"The teacher told me that you two have to clean up the gym again." Morishige responded.

"Well Naomi we better get to it!" Seiko said pulling Naomi away from the group.

Being the last class today, Naomi and Seiko took their time putting away the equipment in the gym's storage room.

"Naomi aren't you excited for tomorrow!" Seiko asked.

"Yeah I am." Naomi stumbled back a little when she looked at the rope she was holding. She quickly dropped it as thoughts from the pass events escalated through her mind. Taking notice of the action Seiko rushed to Naomi's side.

"Naomi...?"

_No no no! There's no time to think about that. Just enjoy the time I have now..._

"Huh, oh I'm fine Seiko. Just slipped out of my hand." Naomi said as thoughts started to accure of herself hanging Seiko.

"Naomi are you sure?" Seiko said worried.

"Ye-yes..." Naomi dropped down to her knees and started to break down as her image of Seiko is getting pulled away by a rope now.

"Shhh... It's okay Naomi I'm here for you." Seiko embraced Naomi in a comforting hug.

"I-it's..." Unable to finish, Naomi buried her head on Seiko's shoulder.

_I can't tell her, she will think I'm crazy..._

"Don't worry Naomi you don't have to tell me." Seiko said comforting Naomi.

"Seiko... Please don't leave me..." Naomi said desperately.

"Naomi I will never leave you... You're everything to me." Seiko said kissing Naomi on the forehead.

"Come on let's go." Seiko lend a hand to Naomi.

"B-but what about the stuff?" Naomi said looking at Seiko.

"Its only the rope now." Seiko said putting it away.

"All done!" Seiko said dusting off her hands.

Seiko and Naomi headed outside of the school and saw rain pouring down hard. Forgetting to bring an umbrella, Seiko pushed down the kid that threw the ball at Naomi during the dodge ball match and stoled his umbrella without Naomi noticing.

"I don't have my umbrella with me..." Naomi said seeing the rain hit down hard.

"I have one Naomi!" Seiko said acting innocent.

Seiko locked arms with Naomi and shared the umbrella with her.

"I can walk down to your house first Naomi." Seiko offered.

"Thanks Seiko..." Naomi said leaning her head down on Seiko's shoulder.

_The walk was silent the whole way there. I bet Seiko didn't want to dare ask about it but at least she still had a smile on her face..._

"Seiko can I stay with you for the night?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

_I don't want to be alone knowing that my mother will be gone for today with the night shift duty. _

"Of course! But get your stuff first Naomi." Seiko said excited.

_I was glad that I didn't have to be by myself but I don't want to be a burden to Seiko also..._

Naomi got her stuff she needed for today and they had both arrived to Seiko's house. Opening the door Seiko noticed that her three siblings must of went off to bed already and her dad working late this time.

"Huh, I think we've really took are time putting away the stuff." Seiko laughed.

"Sorry..." Naomi said feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize Naomi, it was my fault after all." Seiko said.

Naomi got ready for bed and saw that Seiko went off in the other rooms to give her other three siblings a goodnight kiss. Naomi descended to Seiko's bed already waiting for her. Once Seiko joined in, Naomi hugged Seiko's waist bringing her close to her and then laying her head on Seiko's chest.

_I feel more safe with her, I don't want to see her go away again... _

"Goodnight Naomi." Seiko said giving her a kiss, with that Naomi drifted off to sleep.

_I want to kiss her more to show her how long I hope for this moment but I don't want to take advantage of her, especially the state she's in... I wish she would tell me what's wrong. It tears me apart seeing her like this..._

**Morishige's House**

"Oh, I see then..."

_I should just tell her that I can come get her so she doesn't have to take the bus but I guess it's best to wait for her..._

The call ended and Morishige went off to bed thinking about Mayu even though she has only been gone no longer than a day.

**Library 5minutes before bell.**

_I better start going but it doesn't add up at all. These deaths that happened to the students who died in Heavenly Host are some what similar from the accidents they've took action upon once. There's no denying the fact that they can die..._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support. Sorry for my bad English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**School**

Ayumi made her way out from the library once the last bell of the day went off. She waited for all of the other students first, who were pushing and shoving their way out of the doors before she could attempt to walk outside in peace. Once Ayumi was outside she stopped and just continuously stares at the rain and wonder if it will ever stop or keep going on until a sign is at least shown for any hope.

_I need to go back to the shed, their must be a clue out there and I have to reach out for it by all means necessary..._

"Hey Shinozaki, what's the matter? You've been staring at the rain for at least... I don't know about 5-10minutes." Yoshiki said leaning on a wall smoking.

"Kishinuma... Have you been standing there the whole time!? Why were you staring at me for that long!" Ayumi said flustered.

"Hey, lay off me I was just taking a smoke before I head home." Yoshiki said blowing smoke into the air.

_At least it's a valuable excuse... But it bothers me that he still smokes even what happened last time. These thoughts still go around my head... Kishinuma's blown up face had smoke arising from him in the dream I had. The cigarettes...!_

Ayumi straight up slap the cigarette out of Yoshiki's grasp.

"What the hell!?" Yoshiki said surprised by Ayumi's action.

"Kishinuma! How many times do I have to tell you to quit!? I-it's n-not funny anymore! I'm serious those THINGS will kill you..." Ayumi said tearing up a little.

_What do I do? I guess anything to make her happy again. _

"Whoa, Shinozaki calm down look." Yoshiki pulls out his box of cigarettes and dumps it into the trash can that was near the front door of the school.

"See their gone now."

"For how long though!? Didn't took you long enough to get hooked again with that stuff!" Ayumi said slowly losing it.

_I need to at least prevent this, I got to get Kishinuma to stop._

Ayumi clenches on Yoshiki's shirt and started to sob.

"Yoshiki please quit... Do it for me, please! I-I don't want to see you get hurt." Ayumi continues to sob more.

_Shinozaki really does mean it... I guess it wouldn't hurt to quit my old habit but before I quit I should have my last smoke on a "special kind of cigarette" at least. No harm done their anyways. _

"Shin- Ayumi... I promise." Yoshiki said looking down at her.

Ayumi lighten up a little and then hugs Kishinuma.

"Here you might need this." Ayumi tosses her umbrella to Yoshiki and then wipe her tears away.

"I'm fin-" before Yoshiki could finish Ayumi was already walking away in the rain.

Ayumi made her way down to the shed getting soaked.

_I did it, I just need to hope he will not do it again on his behalf of the deal... Just for once be okay, you're a good guy Kishinuma for sacrificing yourself to protect us in that situation. I shouldn't remember the time at the school... Holding on to the pass will just hurt me even more. Maybe I did care about Satoshi the most but I still need to look out for Kishinuma also..._

**Shed**

Ayumi open the rusty door to only see a mysterious hooded young man reading the book of shadows. Strangely enough she remembered him since he was the one who told her about bringing her friends back if she retrieves the book of shadows somewhere in the Shinozaki residents.

_It has to be Misuto Kiriya! Maybe he can help me with the mess I'm in and maybe explain more about this spell I already preformed._

"Excuse me?" Ayumi said unsure if it was really him or not.

The hooded young man met Ayumi's gaze and gave a reassuring smirk that he still knows her.

"Shinozaki, I see that you accomplished your task... But don't you know messing around with dark magic is rather risky? After all did you practiced before preforming the ritual?" Misuto said examining the setup on the floor.

"No I didn't..." Ayumi said shamefully.

"Huh you're lucky, but all dark magic comes with a price. Even if it was done right their are still consequences. Your friends have another chance in this alternate world but I'm afraid the person you had to leave out won't even get a chance of avoiding this horrible so called "accident." Misuto's face starts to darken a little.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I still have the chance for all of them to be saved? That was the point of doing this spell, right?" Ayumi said confused.

"Take a look down at the paper dolls. Some even started to burn if you haven't already took notice of it. No paper doll means you can't help the person you've left out even if you try... The paper dolls determine the safety of your friends at this very moment. One bad decision you might say will affect your friends or even if one of your friends make a lousily choice, will put a huge impact on their chances of surviving from their decided fate."

"But do I only have to prevent it once?" Ayumi said wondering.

"Who knows? The book of shadows is one fucked up book, but since you're dealing with a destiny that were meant for your friends to succumb to. Their is a possibility that they may have to be saved more than one time but I could also be wrong about it." Misuto said putting down the book of shadows and started to walk out of the shed.

"Wait! Can't you help me?" Ayumi said desperately.

"No, I have my own problems to deal with." Misuto said chuckling as he closes the door on his way out.

Ayumi falls to her knees and started to lose all hope. She puts both hands on her head tightly gripping her hair as she was slowly losing her insanity.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Miss Yui... How can I do this!? Even Miss Yui is going to die without at least having a chance to be saved! How do I even find out if it takes more than one time to save them without risking it!? Maybe Yoshiki is also listed as buried alive! Is this some kind of sick joke? It can't happen more than once...!_

Ayumi pulled her attention to the six paper dolls and saw that Mayu's paper doll was only burned half way as well as Morishige's. Yoshiki's paper doll was barely burning but kept flickering on and off as if he was making a choice. Satoshi, Yuka, and Seiko's paper dolls were okay "for now" but it made Ayumi felt sick to know that deaths wish were coming for them soon. Ayumi relaxed her head from all the possible things that might happen to keep her sanity, she wanted her friends to be saved.

_I can't give up now! But how am I going to explain all this to Naomi? _

**Yoshiki's Room**

Yoshiki was chilling back on his chair while he was looking at his old fashion cigar he bought from a well known group of delinquents like himself.

_Oh man this thing is a beauty, just one blow on this bad boy and I don't even know if I want to quit anymore, but Shinozaki's words still stunned me hard as she even said my name... How can I even enjoy my last smoke if I'm going to feel guilty knowing I lied to her. I'm not even sure about it anymore._

Yoshiki looked at Shinozaki's umbrella and back to his cigar he had in his hand.

**Seiko's Room**

Sirens can be heard at least miles away, along with the sound of howling dogs during this pouring night. With all these loud disturbances going off their was no way Naomi could go to sleep again.

_Even the sound of the sirens felt like one of my friends are in danger. How can I ignore this... _

Naomi looked at Seiko's peaceful face as her memories faded to one of the horrible events that happened at the Heavenly Host Elementary School.

_Sometimes I felt like I confess only in guilt knowing Seiko confessed to me before I lost myself to the darkening and... No! I do love her. Why else would I have the courage to come out of my comfort zone and tell Seiko my feelings. That kiss showed me I really loved her in that way also. Seiko cares for me too, she even acted semi normal for me even if I was acting selfish. I have to put the pass behind me and worry about the future of my friends fate. I need to put on a positive face! So Seiko doesn't have to worry about me... I should be the one worrying about her and only hope I can help Seiko cheat her death, that might take her away again if the Class reps theory was true for the reasoning behind the dream we both had..._

Naomi heard Seiko talking in her sleep and heard her mumble under her breath _"I got kissed by Naomi" _and other nonsense too.

_Seiko may be a pervert but she's my perverted girlfriend now..._

Naomi tried her best to ignore the sirens and all the other noises going on outside so she could get some sleep in for tomorrow.

_I'm sure it's nothing..._

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Being in a love triangle sucks but I'm back with a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Corpse Party.**

_"Where am I?" _

_The floors were wet as it grabbed Naomi in place. Naomi couldn't go back to the ladder now but something else appeared. _

_"Déjà vu..." Naomi mumbled to herself._

_A little girl was there in a red dress, their was no doubt it was Sachiko._

_"Do you remember?" Sachiko smiled wildly._

**"**_Do you hear that? Death! Once fate is decided you can never change it."_

_"No! Shutup! Shutup! Shutup!" Naomi screamed out as it kept echoing through her ears as a contagious headache._

A faint touch, touched Naomi's shoulder. Noami moved violently and spoke louder in her sleep. Feeling at panic, Seiko hugged Naomi as a child in distress.

"Shhh shhh... It's okay." Seiko repeated until Naomi calmed down.

With open eyes, Naomi buried her face into Seiko's shoulder sobbing quietly. The room felt into silence until...

"Seiko, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Naomi said trying to hold in her tears.

"Naomi, do you want to talk about it?" Seiko said in a soft voice.

"No." Naomi said quietly.

Feeling the urge to push on the subject, Seiko just let it go.

"Look on the bright side Naomi! Will see Mayu today. I'm sure nothing is gonna crash down." Seiko said.

Naomi cringed at the last part of what Seiko said.

"Yeah, you're right Seiko." Naomi said in a relaxed voice.

"When have I ever been wrong." Seiko said gleefully.

"Besides I never let a opportunity slide by." Seiko whispered into Naomi's ear.

Shivers crawled downed through Naomi's spine as Seiko gently pushed her on her back on the bed. Naomi face heated up as Seiko was on top of her, while she leaned down to kiss her neck but...

*creak*

The sound of Seiko's door opened, causing Seiko and Naomi to blush brightly in a darkest shade of red as if they were embarrassed. The door opened only a slightest for an eye to peak through. Seiko got off Naomi and called out.

"Yuu?" Seiko said still embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sis but I heard noises earlier." Yuu said looking down.

"Is that the girl you always talked about?" Yuu said, now looking at a red Naomi.

"Yes, Yuu why don't I make us all a mighty breakfast." Seiko said pulling Yuu downstairs.

Naomi heard their little conversation from a distance carried on once their voices faded away.

**Bus Station**

Mayu happily waited for the bus to arrive. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, even though it's been a couple of days since she left.

A strange feeling hit Mayu for a second as the bus arrived but quickly vanished.

"Good morning!" Mayu said while getting on the bus.

The bus driver didn't respond to her greeting, he only talked to himself in a mere whisper.

_I don't know why but I feel an unease tension as if I shouldn't be in here. What am I thinking! I'm just nervous that's all! I shouldn't worry, I've seen my friends before._

Minutes passed by as coughs and sneezes slide by every eight seconds or so. Mayu feeling unease just took a deep breath and looked out the window.

_Outside was beautiful the streets not so much but I noticed that we'd passed by a red light. It was no big deal, I was pretty sure it was an accident. A few more minutes left until I reached my stop. I don't know how exactly long I was on the bus for but it felt like an eternity. I guess I couldn't wait to be back. _

As the driver was about to pass through a red light again, three kids were crossing across the street. One a boy and the other two girls. Mayu seemed to noticed that the bus driver had no manner to stop in any means at all.

_My heart skipped a beat in panic... I had to do something!_

Mayu shakily got up in a rush, her hands were getting sweaty as she made a brief move to turn the wheel over.

"Hey what are you doi-" the bus drivers voice was cut off by the faint movement of the bus flipping over barely missing the kids.

Mayu closed her eyes as her hands let go of the wheel due to the impact. Mayu opened her eyes as the bus stopped but soon cried out in horror as a car came by crashing the bus.

_I can't feel a thing... My body felt cold as ice if I couldn't move... _

"Please help..." Mayu utter out in painful tears while coughing out blood.

Her body was trapped under a wheel of a car that crashed in. Only echoes of screaming passengers filled Mayu's ears as she passed out. Mayu's phone ranged in her pocket and so on it went into voicemail.

Morishige: Hey, Mayu just checking in if you're alright. Call me back bye.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Years! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_Sigh... It's unusual for Mayu to not answer her phone. _

"She's not picking up the phone so I assume she's still on the bus." Morishige said.

"Bus? I thought you said her mom was driving her here?" Ayumi's eyebrows quivered.

"No, I was talking to her last night. She said she had to take the bus." Morishige sighed.

"If she took the bus she should be here right now." Satoshi said.

"Unless something happened..." Ayumi said.

"Ayumi that's nonsense!" Naomi stared at her with horror.

"I know but has anybody seen Kishinuma anywhere?" Ayumi's eyes puzzled around.

_My heart stopped as if Kishinuma died... His paper doll flickered after all and so did Mayu's. _

"Nope not sense yesterday at the gym." Seiko said.

_The siren noises I heard last night... Could that be it? No! No! No! There's no way... _

Naomi eyes darkened at the thought but the sound of footsteps approached behind Ayumi.

"Hey! I'm not late am I?" Yoshiki said breaking up the unusual group circle startling Ayumi.

"Kishinuma! Don't do that!" Ayumi hollered.

"Heh... Sorry Shinozaki." Yoshiki said scratching his head.

Naomi was relaxed once she saw Yoshiki alright.

_It was nothing after all..._

"Nope, not at all since Mayu is not here yet." Morishige said pushing up his glasses.

Ayumi finally begin to feel relieved now that Kishinuma was here but noises of sirens from many ambulances passed by.

"Oh no..." Ayumi said following the sound of the cars.

"Aye Ayumi!" Where are you going!" Yoshiki called from behind while chasing after her.

"Come on we better go after her also." Naomi said worried.

"Right." Satoshi said.

Ayumi was out of breath, she stopped once she saw the sight of the horrific event that took action merely moments ago.

_No... No... Why..._

Ayumi felled to her knees feeling defeated as she sobbed out.

"Mayu I'm Sorry!" Ayumi cried out as she saw her body trapped under a car.

"Ayumi..." Yoshiki said trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit." Yoshiki said as he viewed the sight in front of him.

The rest of the gang caught up and saw the accident and stopped.

"M-Mayu was in that bus..." Ayumi said still whimpering.

"Mayu!" Morishige screamed out as he scanned for her.

"Mori-" Satoshi was caught off by Yoshiki.

"Let him go." Yoshiki said as he saw him running to her.

"No this can't happen!" Naomi cryed.

"This isn't right..." Satoshi said clenching his fist looking down.

Seiko was lost at words, she couldn't believe it either as she teared up embracing Naomi by her side.

"Ayumi... Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked looking down at her.

The air was filled with silence as only the sounds of the paramedics and the cries of the peoples loved ones passed on.

"Mayu..." Morishige said, he kneeled by her and teared up as he waited for a response.

"Mo-Morishige, I-I love you." Mayu barely coughed out with a wounded smile on her face.

"Mayu it's alright... Everything's fine! J-just smile this one last time..." Morishige said pulling out his phone.

"Just like old times..." Morishige sobbed out as he took one photo before he was getting pulled away by the cops to clear out the sight.

_Morishige don't go... I can feel myself fading away now... I never knew how blue the sky's were so peaceful..._

"Mayu!" Morishige struggled as he was blocked from the sight.

"Satoshi help me get him..." Yoshiki said sadly.

"Come on Morishige we have to go!" Satoshi said as they both struggled to get him away.

Morishige finally gave up and sat on his behind and stared at the picture recapping the last moment that he had with Mayu over and over again.

"I should of told her that I could of picked her up!" Morishige said in distress, he broke in agony and starter laughing like a maniac calling out Mayu's name.

Hours went by when the paramedics, cops, and so on left. Mayu and whoever else was on that bus were taken away.

"Let's go get something to eat..." Yoshiki blindly suggested.

"Yoshiki! How can you think of food! At a desperate time like this!" Ayumi said in anger with dried up tears around her eyes.

"Look I know, but we can't be moping around forever! Think about it? Does she want all of us to break apart? No! So we move on!" Yoshiki said not trying to sound harsh.

_He's right..._

Ayumi got up and walked away from her little crew.

"Where are you going!?" Yoshiki called out.

Ayumi stopped and turned around. "To get something to eat, whoever wants to come can go with me..." Ayumi said turning back around and walking off once again.

Like a lost puppy Yoshiki went with Ayumi.

"Morishige?" Satoshi called out.

No response yet, he said his name again.

"Leave me alone." Morishige coldly said.

"Come on guys let's go..." Satoshi said.

Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko left and decided to go where Ayumi went to.

**Lazy Panda's Café**

"Shinozaki wait up!" Kishinuma called from behind.

Ayumi ignored Yoshiki.

"Hey!" Kishinuma yelled out again pulling Ayumi to face his gaze before she enters the café.

"It's all my fault!" Ayumi whimpered out.

"What do you mean!?" Yoshiki said confused.

"Look Shinozaki... No one is at fault here, don't blame yourself for something that was an accident." Yoshiki said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand!" Ayumi said brushing off his hand away from her shoulder.

"Ayumi..." Naomi said giving her a slow shaking head no once they've caught up to them.

"Let's go in..." Satoshi said holding the door open.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to wait outside for a moment..." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi but decided to go inside to let Ayumi cool off.

_Strange it's already getting dark out... Mayu..._

"Dammit! I couldn't save you!" Ayumi yelled out punching the wall.

"You weakling."

"Huh?" Ayumi turned around, it was Misuto.

"Don't stop now." Misuto said with a dark smile.

"You really think frustration is going to help your friends? You little bitch even if you did something it wouldn't be over yet."

"Why are you here..." Ayumi said frustrated.

"Time is ticking, instead of bombing me with questions. Why don't you shut your little mouth. Nobody is gonna help you if you don't listen." Misuto said with a grin.

"Tell me then if not then get out of here!" Ayumi yelled.

"Instead of grieving, you should know she's alive." Misuto said.

"What? How's that possible?" Ayumi questioned.

"You should really have faith, even though the spell you cast stabbed you in the back. Besides there's no fun if two died today this early." Misuto laughed walking away.

"...! Is it just a game? I don't know anymore..." Ayumi said quietly.

_I don't get it how is it possible..._

_Miss Yui is dead if he said that... I have to go to the hospital then and see it for myself if Mayu is okay._

"I have to go later though... I don't want to cause any worries." Ayumi said to herself making her way inside the café.

_"I walked inside to see shocked faces from each of my friends expressions... I looked towards the Tv hanging in the corner of this place. I was devastated what I was listening too. Mayu accused of the cause of the accident? It doesn't make sense, every time they've replay that video on the News I see three children walking across the street as the bus miss them. Is this some sick joke? I can't be the only one seeing this! Unless..."_

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

_Everyone was silent... I didn't know what to say or think anymore. Mayu...? Accused of the accident? I-I don't get it there were three children crossing the road!? I looked at the corner of my eye to see Ayumi shocked as well..._

"...? Why would Mayu do something like this...?" Satoshi said disbelieved.

"I have no idea..." Yoshiki said.

"What do you mean!? Don't you see!" Naomi pointed at the three children at the screen.

"See what?" Seiko asked confused.

_Don't they see them too! I can't be crazy!_

"The kids!" Naomi pointed frantically at the screen.

"Uh... Naomi I don't see any kids?" Satoshi said looking at the tv as the video stopped replaying and the News went on to another story.

"Huh... Naomi do you have a baby fever going on or something?" Yoshiki questioned.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi said whacking his head.

"Owe! Hey!" Yoshiki said looking at Ayumi.

"Mayu is alive we need to go to the hospital!" Ayumi said quickly. "Come on!" Ayumi said walking out the door.

"Hey!? What about the bill!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Oh yeah, thanks Kishinuma!" Seiko said walking back to take one last sip from her cup.

"Don't go!" Yoshiki grabbed Seiko's wrist.

"How do you expect me to pay for all of this!?" Yoshiki said opening his wallet with a few yen to spare.

"Beats me!" Seiko shrugged as she skipped out the door.

Time passed by while Yoshiki sat there tapping his finger on the table as he watched the tv.

_I don't have time for this I should just make a run for it._

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" The manager tapped on Yoshiki's shoulder.

"Well you see... I gotta run!" Yoshiki said throwing his yen at the manager as he made a run for it at the door.

"Come back here!" The manager screamed in anger as he threw a broom at Yoshiki.

"I'll pay back later! I promise!" Yoshiki yelled back turning his head while he still ran away once he was out of sight.

_Note to self never go in there again..._

"Ayumi..." Naomi said catching up to her.

"Naomi I saw them." Ayumi said.

"How come no one else saw them?" Naomi questioned.

"Those ghost were from Heavenly Host..." Ayumi said lowly.

"Huh, what are you two talking about?" Satoshi asked overhearing.

"Mochida-Kun! Don't you know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversation!" Seiko said.

"By the way what were you guys talking about?" Seiko said meekly.

"And you're telling me...?" Satoshi sweat dropped.

"Nothing important...! Uh where's Kishinuma?" Ayumi said quickly changing the subject.

"Right here!" Yoshiki panted out of exhaustion.

"What took you so long!" Seiko asked.

"Yeah, you look horrible." Satoshi added in.

"If I had help paying-"

"We don't have time for this come on." Ayumi said interrupting Yoshiki.

_What's her deal... Sigh at least I caught up..._

**Hospital**

"I'm going to use the restroom..." Naomi said feeling uneasy as she couldn't handle her surroundings and the atmosphere of this place.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Seiko said.

"Alright, don't take to long." Yoshiki said scratching his head.

"Hi, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. I'm here to see Mayu Suzumoto." Ayumi said feeling scolded by the desk attendant.

**Bathroom**

Naomi splash water on her face as she breath slowly.

_I can't take this anymore... _

"Naomi." Seiko tapped her shoulder.

"...!" Naomi gasped.

"Naomi are you okay...?" Seiko asked.

"Don't sneak up on me like that and no I'm not I'm surrounded by dead people!" Naomi said stressed out.

"Don't worry Naomi everything will be fine." Seiko assured.

"Everything won't be fine! How could you say something like that and pretend something isn't wrong!" Naomi said frustrated.

_What's the matter with me I can't even keep my thoughts to myself..._

"I know but you got to believe that tomorrow will be better." Seiko said.

"Tomorrow...? Nothing is never going to be better! Why don't you get it yet in your small mind of yours!" Naomi said in frustration hurting Seiko.

_I should shut my mouth already before I cause more unneeded trouble..._

"Naomi..." Seiko sighed and took a deep breath. "Then you keep saying it! Because I know that some point their will be a better tomorrow." Seiko said trying to give Naomi a hug but pushed away.

"Just leave me alone right now... I came here to be by myself. Why can't you even get that across your mind!" Naomi said annoyed.

_Nonono I didn't mean it! I just can't control my ignorant mouth! What's wrong with me!?_

"Seiko..." Naomi said calmly.

"No, it's alright... I'm sorry Naomi..." Seiko said tearing up.

_My body shivered as I saw the patients around me as we went to Mayu's room. As we reached her room I saw Morishige in there talking to Mayu._

"Let's wait outside here for a moment..." Ayumi said looking inside the window.

_This can't be happening..._

"...!" Mayu eyes widen as she saw three children around Morishige.

_The kids...! They look different as I saw them before... My stomach turn as I felt like I seen them somewhere else though... I felt my insides going cold, their ghostly appearance frightens me. One boy was missing a tongue and a girl missing an eyeball as well as a tongue. The last one missing half of its head by the jawline like a half eaten fruit. _

"M-Mayu don't go now...!" Morishige said holding her hand.

_The only words I heard from the ghosts now "Come and play with us" as they giggle and started going in my insides until I couldn't take any help from the oxygen._

"Shige-nii... Promise me..." Mayu said fading away as she killed herself from denying the help from the machine.

"No-no...! I rather die with you in my arms then let you go..." Morishige said hugging Mayu as he let go of her to see a faint smile remain on her face.

Morishige took a picture of Mayu once the sound of the beeping went on staled.

_This photograph doesn't speak the truth... _

"Mayu..." The rest of the gang gather around her bed sight as they praised her farewell.

_The clock landed on midnight... Misuto was right on two deaths not happening in one day but what happened to Miss Yui-Sensi!?_

"No..." Naomi and Seiko walked in.

_This feeling... I feel it taking over my mind it's driving me insane! I-I can't stop!_

"...!" Morishige had his hands on his head.

_Myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault!_

"Auuughhh! I left you here to die all alone!" Morishige popped open the window as he was making a suicide attempt.

"Let me go!" Morishge was pulled away from the window by Yoshiki and Satoshi.

"...!" Ayumi shaken as she saw the darkening around Morishige.

"I have to see her again!" Morishige grabbed a pair of medical scissors. "Let me go!"

"Calm down!" As Satoshi and Yoshiki pinned him to a wall.

Morishige kept on squirming and screaming in anger.

Until the doctors and nurses arrived they put Morishge to sleep to calm his nerves down. Questions were answered but it lead to one hard decision.

_It's the only way for Morishige to be safe as he fights the darkening... _

"A-a psych ward... Is the only way from him attempting suicide again." Ayumi felt surprised eyes gazed on her as she suggested that for the doctor to considered that option. The doctor shook his head and left the room.

"A-are you crazy...!" Yoshiki yelled in anger. "Shinozaki... How could you do that to our friend! Don't you see it's like a prison...!"

"Morishige is lost... He needs some sense again." Ayumi said looking at Naomi to see her understanding nod.

"The only sense someone needs is you! He would never attempt it again!" Yoshiki argued.

"Kishinuma you saw it! He was going for it and he might do it again..." Ayumi said.

_If only you could remember you would understand how bad the darkening really is..._

"We must do anything we can to help Morishige..." Satoshi said slightly agreeing with Ayumi.

"Fine." Yoshiki said giving up.

**Class 2-9**

_I try to hold on to these memories that replays my fears but I keep losing control of all I know. Those children... I helped them recover their tongues so why are they here? Heavenly host is supposed to be gone! So why did they kill Mayu!_

The door creaked open as a middle age woman enters the door she had short white hair with a long braid and calming blue eyes.

"Hello class my name is Kuon Niwa, I'll be your new teacher for the remaining school year." Kuon said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Due to no disrespect but where's Miss Yui-Sensi?" Yoshiki asked.

"Miss Yui-Sensi is dead..." Kuon unpleasantly said.

The whole class was devastated except Ayumi.

"H-how...?" Satoshi uttered out.

"I'm not sure but that was all I was inform of about your pervious Sensi." Kuon said and blushed a little from looking at Satoahi.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow as she saw Kuon's action.

_Today was offsetting... I never actually apologize to Seiko for my actions so everything was quiet especially with Miss Yui-Sensi death to add on..._

The last bell went off for today. Ayumi and Noami planned to go to the shed as the others went home.

"That's just it..." Ayumi said looking at Mayu's paper doll ashes.

"Who's next...?" Naomi said closely looking at all the dolls fired up.

"I'm not sure... But are actions and our friends decisions matters." Ayumi said.

"What do you mean...?" Naomi asked paranoid.

"We have to watch out what we say or do or it will cause a huge impact on our friends death..." Ayumi tried to explain.

"Oh no... I have to go Ayumi!" Naomi said frantically running out.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_"This taste great!" A young girl said amazed as she taste the best curry she ever had._

_"I'm glad that you like it." An older woman's calming voice sounding pleased, "I want you to have something." She pulled out a tiny music box, as she winded it up it played a rather somewhat sad and peaceful toon._

_"How does it work?" The young girl asked out of curiosity as the tune caresses her ears. _

_"It's like an instrument, every note that is struck releases a gentle sound to it." _

_"Why does it only play one song?" The little girl said confused, "And it's kind of... sad..." She laid her chin on the table._

_"I guess it sounds kind of sad." The older woman smiled as she remembered, "But this tiny looking music box you see here, is very special to me." The older woman gazed happily at it._

_"Well if mommy likes it, than I like it!" The young girl smiled, closing her eyes as she listens carefully to the melody that carries on through her ears. _

_"You know what makes me sad...?" The young girl's eyes looked at her mother, "We grow up, when I was young our cares were meaningless..." The older woman chuckled as she continued, "Sure I fought over silly things and ate unusual things but I missed that..." The older woman looked down at her daughter and patted her head, "Not growing up..." The older woman stared at her daughters eyes, "Look at you, barely fourteen and so eager to learn so quickly."_

_"I always enjoy helping you mom!" The young girl said cheerfully._

_"Sweetie, please never forget that I love you..." The older woman's heart warming smile fades as she walks out of her sight slowly. The atmosphere changed into a twisted grayness in a instanced._

_"Wait...!" The young girl tried to keep up with her mom, but the walls seemed like it stretched on forever from the front door, "Mom...! Y-You promised me you never go!" The young girl cries as the days swiftly quickens fast as she watches the door everyday. Just hoping that one day she would come back. The air grew darker as the soothing music box died off. _

_"Mo-mmy... Where are you? I c-can't sleep..." The young girl opens the door, but the weight of the door was heavy to push. With all her might she charges at the door giving its last budge as it opens. Upon her curious eyes she saw her mother hanging by a noose around her neck; due to the force of the door she swung back and forth. _

_"Mom! Mom! Mom!" The young girl screamed at the top of her lungs while more tears traveled down her face. She hugged her mom and looked up at her eyes. Her eyes were lifeless as her mouth was opened with drool trickling down her neck._

_"You're leaving me!? Why would you leave me!?" The young girl's eyes frightened as she felt hands around her neck, "You-you left me here to die as you just walk out the door!" The girls hand gripped harder and harder at Seiko's neck._

_"N-Naomi-" The young girl urged to talk to her, but her eyes started to water down as the lack of oxygen aches through her lungs._

"...!" Seiko's face went paled as she breath heavenly. While regaining her breath she analyzed her surroundings. The cold morning breeze shivered down her spine as she hugged her pillow, feeling fresh tears streaming down her face. She breath calmly wiping away her tears, _'Naomi...' _Seiko thought to herself until she heard three pairs of racetracks barge at her door.

"Seiko!" Her three siblings jumped on her bed to give her a hug, "Where have you been!" The three said in unison.

"Are you okay sis? You've been gone all night..." Yuu said worried.

It took Seiko awhile to be pull back into reality, _'Naomi...' _Seiko recollected her thoughts as she replied to her brother, "Sorry to worry you guys but something happened yesterday..." Seiko's expression dropped as she remembered what happened after leaving the hospital.

_"That's just it huh..." Yoshiki said unbelieved, "Well I better be off, see you guys later..." Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Ayumi walked together, leaving me and Naomi by ourselves. _

_Naomi carelessly walked her own path, I followed closely behind to make sure she reaches her house safely until I went my own separate way..._

Seiko's thoughts were gone as she heard Yuu said something that caught her ear, "I-I was just scared you would... Y-you know leave us..." Yuu and the other two were frighten at the thought of that, "L-like mom did..."

It sank Seiko's heart to see how worried they were about her, "I would never! We're family, no one left behind..." Seiko let the last words flow out of her mouth, it was hard to believe it herself, but it would only assure them that she's not going anywhere. At least for now...

"D-dad hasn't been back yet..." Yuu's face saddened along with the other two, "S-so I thought..." Unable to finish his face frowned.

"Im sure he is really busy, with work and all. I'm sorry that I wasn't here..." Seiko said feeling guilty as her brothers and sister tackle her in for a hug, "We better get ready for school." Seiko instructed.

"We're already ready!" Seiko was left dumbfounded.

"Huh!?" Seiko peeked at her clock, "Oh no I only have a few minutes left!" Seiko scampered off to the bathroom quickly to get ready for today.

The bathroom mirrors were covered in a small drift of fog, due to the quick shower Seiko took. While wiping the fog off the window she saw herself hanging. Seiko's eyes widen as she dropped her curling iron on the floor. She blinked as she open her eyes to see the image gone from her mirror. She touched the mirror with her left hand, "Just a really bad dream..."

**Class 2-A**

The new teacher Kuon Niwa set everybody off as in finding out Ms. Yui is dead. _'I guess I can't get that across my mind yet...' _Seiko looked at Naomi she seemed tired less, but something else caught her eyes as she saw a darkening shadow around her. Tired herself she let it go thinking it was her imagination. The silence in the air carried on the whole class as everybody split their own way.

"We can't prove Mayu's innocents... Only we saw the three ghosts."

"B-but what about Ms. Yui what happened to her?" Naomi said lost.

"Ms. Yui was lost at the start. I-I didn't include her..." Ayumi felt guilty, "When time went back we had no way to save her..."

"What!?" Naomi was shocked, _'Why did she forget about her?'_

"Look, I'll explain everything later at the shed." Ayumi said cooling off Naomi, "But for now just loosen up..."

"Okay..." Naomi was now suspicious of Ayumi.

The air was decent since the clouds were covering the sky, "Don't you find the new teacher weird?" Yoshiki questioned.

"What do you mean weird?" Satoshi asked.

"You know theirs something "odd" about her as I saw her somewhere before... But I can't really remember." Yoshiki leaned his back on the wall.

"I'm sure tha-"

The door opened, "S-Sensi!?" Yoshiki said surprised.

"Please just call me Kuon" She said lightly, "Sorry to intrude but I was just exploring the school grounds."

"No worries we were just eating up here." Satoshi said.

"Just before I forget do you think you guys can go down the school basement to fetch something after school?" Kuon asked before she left.

"Ehh?" Yoshiki never went down the basement before, let alone didn't even know the school had one.

"Just to get books but it's fine if you're not able too." Kuon said.

"Uh yeah, sure." Yoshiki said scratching his head.

"Thanks! My door will still be open remember to lock it after you're done." Kuon smiled as she left.

The last bell went off later on and Yoshiki, Satoshi, and his little sister Yuka went with them as they headed off to the basement.

"That's a long way down..." Yoshiki took the first step down hearing a creak.

"Come on Yuka." Satoshi grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yuka questioned.

"If it wasn't I would be falling right now." Yoshiki joked.

Finally reaching the bottom Yoshiki looked at the walls, _'This place? Looks like a memory from a dream...' _

_"Mayu... Where are you..."_

'_The air grew thicker in this area... That's when it hit me...' The stench of scatter organs spread across the wall down to the wooden floor. 'Mayu...'_

_"Don't look at me Shige... I'm hideous!" Mayu's voice replayed on and on as a broken record. _

Morishige awoke with a scream, he tried to get up but was buckled down to his hands and feet. Staring at the white ceiling, his body was soaked with sweat.

_'Where am I...? Augggh!' _Morishige's head pulses. Every beat, tick tock... The clicking clock drove Morishige annoyed. The room was small, surrounded with white walls and a door. The only thing that stood out was the clock to the left of Morishige gaze. Analyzing the clock it was past noon.

A creaked sound escaped out the door, "Well it looks like you're finally awake." The assistance loosened up the buckles, "Now follow me this way." He directed.

Feeling confused he followed blindly behind. The surrounding of this hallway had each isolated rooms,"Now take these and go to room 669." Pushed into a new building he saw many "interesting people."

Morishige searched for his dorm as he wonder if this was still a dream, _'What the heck is this place? How did I-' _Morishige mind recapped the past event that happened yesterday. While lost in his head he felt a force hit him as he collided with somebody as he fell to the ground with his given belongings.

_'Trust no one...' _Morishige heard Mayu's voice as he hallucinated her in front of him lending him a hand, but it was not her when he distinguished the voice he heard, it was a teen that was about his age.

_To be continue...?_

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

_"So restless..."_

Seiko walked inside her house seeing nobody here, "I'm home!" Seiko looked around. _"Huh, that's odd I wonder where the little ones are..." _

Seiko went upstairs checking the rooms. While opening the door a toy car got pushed under the bed. _"Well I better get that." _

Feeling uneasy due to the tight space under the bed Seiko had a second thought in mind, _"I could get a broom to get it out..." _

Seiko decided to go under the bed. She barely was able to squeeze underneath just feeling the wood pressing on her back. Seiko breathing raised in fear but shook it off, _"Almost there..." _

While reaching out she felt nothing so she assumed the toy was down a little further. She scooted a little bit and felt the car in her grasp. _"Success! Time to scoot back down."_

Seiko tried to retreat back only hearing the creaking wood of the foot support of the bed moving while she tried to wiggle her way out. Stopping to take a deep breath while her head was still underneath, she turn around on her back to make it easier getting out, _"That was easy not done yet though!"_

Seiko was about to move again but felt the wood fall on her neck pulling her thoughts in shock. The drop of the weight caught off Seiko's short breath off into desperation to push the bed's foot support off of her, but every time she pushes on it, the weigh of the wood pushes even deeper piercing her neck in. _"How is this heavy!?" _

Seiko's face turned blue as she struggled to get a gasp of air. Her eyes started to roll up as she looses conscious from the lack of air into her lungs. Seiko's body stopped moving as she heard a faded voice as she blacked out.

_To be continue...?_

**A/N: How I messed up my wrist. ;_;**

**Review?**


End file.
